


Waves

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: Silly as this comparison is, Raven reminds him of the sea sometimes.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so I wrote a tiny snipped of mushy sex. I have no excuse.

Silly as this comparison is, Raven reminds him of the sea sometimes. Not because she is angry or vast, no. None of this force of nature nonsense he remembers reading about in old books. No, it’s not like that.

Raven reminds Bellamy of the sea because of how he ends up moving when he is around her.

It starts out with a soft lull; when Raven kisses him, she comes up closer and raises herself up, closer, closer, even if being so close makes her wobble. She is trying to be taller, or maybe she just needs the contact right away, as if it was a promise of what’s underneath — skin, all skin, hidden by clothes that are about to fall.

After all, when Bellamy approaches the sea, he isn't allowed any protections, either. 

They don’t do this the same every time, of course. Some nights are just movements with no poetry to them, quick and to the point, ending with laughs and kisses that Bellamy has come to associate with love. Some nights, they just want to come; it’s as easy as that. But then there are nights when Raven whimpers with need when she kisses him, and it turns his bones soft like he is walking in water.

Like he is water, and he has to swallow her whole.

It’s as slow and lazy as the waves; in and out, easy, so there is time to kiss Raven’s cheek between thrusts. The more he moves, the more immovable the rhythm becomes, forcing him to keep slow as Raven clings to him with her entire body, not an inch of space between them. He moves his hips, and she moves her hands, stroking his back and his head, making him melt into her second by second.

Okay, so maybe there is some amount of old books nonsense still left in him.

She clutches him close when she comes, and he lets himself drown.


End file.
